


Down the Well; The Director's Cut

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kouga decide something must be done about Hojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Well; The Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, Kouga has a tail and let's pretend he can go down the well too. It's porn for geeky_ramblings at livejournal. This is the smutty version with no Kagome. A gift fic but the original version was a challenge fic I wrote for fanfic_bakeoff at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

“Now what do we do with ’im?”

“I dunno! It was your idea!”

“You said he was hangin’ around Kagome too much!”

“He was!”

After borrowing Miroku’s sake, after the monk passed out, Inuyasha and Kouga got to talking and the topic of Hojo came up. They decided the boy was far too interested in Kagome and must be stopped. This led the drunken fools to jump through the well, capture the poor boy and tie him up. However, they hadn’t planned what to do with him after they caught him.

Inuyasha was trying to come up with something when he noticed that Kouga was intently sniffing the tied up boy. If Inuyasha didn’t already think that the wolf demon was one of the dumbest creatures to walk the earth, he did now.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“He smells good.”

Inuyasha was going to yell more but Kouga’s sniffing was too distracting. The more Kouga sniffed, the closer his face got to Hojo and the further down Kouga went down the captured boy’s body, until the wolf demon was nuzzling the boy’s crotch. This also caused Kouga to hike his ass high in the air and wag his tail around. It was a sight Inuyasha enjoyed very much. The hanyou started circling the pair, rubbing himself through his clothes, taking it all in. When he ended up behind Kouga, he reached out a hand to slowly hike up the wolf demon’s pelt. Inuyasha’s fingers danced up and down the inside of the wolf demon’s thigh, just a breath away from more sensitive parts. This caused Kouga to squirm and whine but Inuyasha’s attention was focused elsewhere.

Between the intense staring and the face nuzzling his crotch, Hojo felt like he was being burned alive. He was flushed and breathing hard. And when he clenched his eyes shut and whimpered, Inuyasha smirked.

“If we untie you, are you gonna run?”

Hojo vigorously shook his head. Inuyasha moved from behind Kouga to behind Hojo and stood the boy up. He cut the ropes and pulled Hojo against him, snaking his hand up his shirt. Inuyasha brought three fingers from his other hand up to Hojo’s mouth and Hojo eagerly started sucking. Kouga started to work at the front of Hojo’s pants. The wolf demon practically salivated at the sight of Hojo’s freed erection. He gave it a couple licks before swallowing down the aching length. Inuyasha started to finger the boy once Kouga was sucking in earnest. Inuyasha soon grew impatient and shoved himself into Hojo’s tight waiting hole. The dual sensation quickly became too much for Hojo and he came hard into Kouga’s waiting mouth. Kouga eagerly gobbled up every drop before he sat back to watch. Inuyasha let out a strangled cry at his completion and the weak kneed pair nearly collapsed on top of Kouga. The wolf demon glared at the panting duo with his neglected erection exposed. Inuyasha looked at Hojo.

“Round two?”

Hojo nodded and crawled his way over to Kouga.


End file.
